A Moment Like This
by craziestanimefan
Summary: As much as the relationship between herself and her captain confused her, there was nothing that Ise Nanao would trade it for.


Little Things

A Moment Like This

By craziestanimefan

Summary: As much as the relationship between herself and her captain confused her, there was nothing that Ise Nanao would trade it for.

Characters/Ships: ShunNao.

Rated: K+ for fluff and deep thinking.

Warnings/Spoilers: None.

Ise Nanao sighed, efficiently ignoring her chattering captain as she trailed absentmindedly beside him. She honestly had no clue as to what he was talking about, but she could not ignore the obvious affection he showered upon her. Honestly, if he put only as much effort into paperwork as he did trying to win her over then maybe they could actually get things done on time around here…

"My lovely Nanao-chan, are you listening?"

"Yes taichou."

Their relationship was definitely a strange one. It wasn't often that a captain and vice-captain had such a strong bond; the only other one even close to being like it in the entire Seireitai was the one between Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku. Now, Nanao and her captain differed from each other so drastically. She was the formal, meticulous organizer while he was the flirtatious, procrastinating thinker, but they worked and understood each other so well and nicely complimented the other's weaknesses.

"…shouldn't we, Nanao-chan?"

"No, Kyouraku-taichou, we have paperwork to do."

She often wondered why he bothered trying to win her over with his exaggerated methods. She respected the man deeply, and he her, but this was getting ridiculous. She was the only one he treated in such a way; it was if he wanted to cause a fuss. The sake she could tolerate, as well as the abundant chocolates and flowers, but the affectionate terms…inwardly, she shuddered. The pet names were adorable and endearing, as much as she hated to admit it, but the fact that he addressed her that way in front of everyone…. It was probably thought of an office romance or some kind of other scandalous gossip, but Kyouraku-taichou had never been one to particularly care of what others thought. She wouldn't have minded too much herself if her feelings were reciprocated.

"What do you think of it, my beautiful Nanao-chan?"

"I think that perhaps it could wait until after we have attended to our division's needs, Taichou. There is still a lot we have yet to do."

Nanao had always thought of herself…well, she definitely was not ugly, but not particularly attractive either. She was just an average woman with no extraordinary talents besides her fighting prowess and immaculate office skills. In contrast, it was easily seen that Kyouraku-taichou was an attractive man. His warm brown eyes had a somewhat droopy quality that made him seem like he was in constant contemplation. Long brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail was always well kept and groomed. He was also strong, something she experience first hand when she was rescued from Yamamoto-genryuusai's wrath. His sociable and mature nature always had him surrounded by friends and admirers. It was at this moment in time, long ago when she had first risen to the rank of his lieutenant, that she realized that no matter how close they were, they were simply in two different worlds.

"Hello?"

They were so different, it was a wonder they even got along.

"My lovely Nanao-chan?"

Perhaps she had been with him for too long…

"Nanao-chan? Are you listening?"

Why should she invest all her love and risk heartbreak into something that could, and would, never be?

"Nanao-chan!"

Maybe she should consider switching divisions…

"Nanao!"

She felt a sharp tug and nearly fell over from the force of it, gripping her captain's forearms to hold her steady. Blushing lightly while adjusting her slipping glasses, she cleared her throat and managed to ask professionally,

"Yes, Kyouraku-taichou?"

He chuckled in his low, bass voice. "You almost walked right into a post, dearest Nanao-chan." He poked her forehead jokingly. "Let's keep our head out of the clouds for now, Nanao-chan. I would hate to see something happen to you."

And then he gave that special smile that made her heart flip-flop, and she dreamed that perhaps he could feel something genuine in return and stop with his womanizing ways. She decided then that no matter how confused he made her feel and how unlikely it was for them to be together, she was perfectly content cherishing the dreams, memories, and even the smallest of moments along the way.

**END.**


End file.
